Arkos One-Shot
by Hawkeyes100
Summary: Don't really know what to put here so just head on in. Oh it's an AU fic I shoudl say.


**Ok guys this seriously came out of left field for me and I really have no idea where the inspiration came from. This will most likely stay a one-shot but depending on the reviews I might continue it.**

"I can't believe you're fucking that little tramp from your office in our house you bastard! Twenty years we've been married and you do this to me." A lamp is thrown and it can be heard shattering as it hits the wall. "Oh what do you care all you do is fucking drink all day! Is their ever a time of day you're not halfway through a bottle of wine! At least she knows how to keep a man happy unlike you! Twenty years of hell is what this has been!"

Pyrrha curled up tighter in bed letting the tears fall silently as she heard her parents argue again. It's always been like this for as long as she could remember. Her mother a screeching angry alcoholic and her father a womanizing pig. She wouldn't be surprised if he was sleeping with half the women in their town. She hated her life so much that she couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all.

She was known as a model student at her high school Beacon Academy. Always turning her work in on time, captain of the volleyball team, student council president and one of the most popular girls in school. She would hear all the whispers in the hall about how she must have the perfect life. Her father the CEO of a private security company and her mother the famous fashion designer. That she must have everything she could ever want and doesn't have to worry about anything in her perfect little life.

If only they could she how hard she tries to hold back the tears every time she's alone. How she has to hide the bruises under her clothes and make up from her mother's fits of drunken rage. The strict diets she puts her on and all the meetings she forces her to go to for modeling agencies. If only they could see past the fake smile she hides behind to keep herself together. The sound of a bottle breaking signified the start of her mother's rages and the shaking of her door and banging told her she wanted to beat her to relieve stress again. "Pyrrha Nikos open this god damn door right now! You will listen to your mother I gave up seventeen years of my life to help raise you with that bastard of a father of yours!"

Pyrrha pulled the blanket around her tighter, when she heard the banging get even more frenzied she cried harder and wished for someone to save her from this hell hole she called home. When her mother finally got tired of banging on her door and her footsteps could be heard getting farther from her room she heard a soft tapping on her window. Peeking out from under the covers she was greeted by the sight of a tall blonde haired blue eyed boy waving her over.

Tossing the cover off her she ran to window and opened it quickly tackling the boy so they were both sprawled out on the roof. "Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled happily, if a bit quietly so her mother wouldn't hear. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't come tonight because of your dads important military banquet?" Jaune smiled and kissed Pyrrha softly, which she eagerly returned smiling the entire time. The sound of someone clearing their throat loudly broke the kissing teens from their own little world and both looked up to be greeted by a grinning long haired blonde woman with Lilac eyes.

"Yang? What are you doing here?" Pyrrha asked surprised to see her Vice captain and captain of the boxing club standing not three feet from her and Jaune. "Well she's not the only one here Pyr" Jaune smiled and gestured behind them. Standing before her were a group of five people smiling and holding a birthday cake with eighteen candles lit. A ginger wearing a pink and white plaid shirt and jeans, a black haired boy with a single patch died Magenta to match his eyes, wearing a long sleeved green shirt and white track pants. A girl with snow white hair and icy blue eyes that softened ever so much in sympathy when the sounds of another bottle being broken could be heard. A little girl with a black shirt that pictured a black wolf howling on the front. Her hair was raven black with red highlights and she had silver eyes. The last girl had raven black hair that reached her shoulder blades and yellow eyes that almost seemed to shine in the moonlight with slit pupils and a ribbon on her head that looked vaguely like cat ears.

"Happy Birthday Pyrrha!" they all whisper shouted in unison. Pyrrha covered her face as tears of joy replaced the sad ones she had been letting out not long ago. A pair of lightly muscled arms encircled her from behind and she was pressed back against the well toned chest of her boyfriend Jaune Arc. "Happy birthday Pyr." Sorry about lying to you about not being able to come, but they wanted it to be a surprise for you."

Once the cake was cut and everyone was sat down eating a piece Pyrrha leaned into the side of Jaune who happily wrapped his arm around her waist. Maybe her life wasn't so bad after all, she had this small group of friends who knew of her hardships and always tried to make her feel normal. They didn't put her on a pedestal like the rest of the school, but they also knew about her terrible home life and made it better by just being with her. She had a man that adored her and treated her like a goddess and he'd say she is to any who asked.

Jaune smiled and whispered into her ear quietly. "I love you Pyr and I can't stand by as you keep living in this hell hole so. Pack your stuff you're moving in with me at my apartment since now that you're eighteen your so called parents can't stop you." Pyrrha shot back and looked at Jaune with wide hope filled eyes. "Really? You want me to move in with you?"

"Of course I do Pyr after all I do want you to be my wife someday"

 **Ok guys I'm gonna go ahead and leave this here. I hope you enjoyed it and I would like to hear your thoughts in the reviews.**


End file.
